


Right Now I'm  Completely Defenseless

by Crazy4LiamPayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Liam-centric, M/M, POV Liam, Sad Liam, Zayn Leaves One Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4LiamPayne/pseuds/Crazy4LiamPayne
Summary: posting this since its been 2 years yesterday since Zayn left One Direction in   Liam POV  and used Liam's line from if I could fly and its where title came from





	

Liam POV

who would have thought 2 years ago today Zayn would Leave to go solo I mean I'm still sad and miss him not being on stage with Niall Louis Harry and I but that's why we went on a break was so we could do solo music but its not the same since Zayn isn't with us I remember the Day he said he was leaving he said "boys I need to tell you something but it might make you all mad at me for it" I looked at him and said "Zayn what is it whats wrong" Niall and Harry were sitting on couch Louis and I sat on the floor in Zayn's room.

"I'm leaving the group to go solo i'm getting burned out touring all the time " Niall and Harry start Crying while Louis holds Harry and I look down at the floor trying not to cry .

I got up off the floor and Left Zayn's room that day and went to my room and I had broke down and started crying I couldn't belive he would do this and next thing I know I hear someone knocking at the door I say " come in" and hear Zayn say "Liam where are you" I was crying while Zayn had found me on my bed with my head in my hands while tears fell down my face .

"Liam im sorry I doing this to you guys I didn't want to do it but I cant take it back " I hear Zayn say I look up and he sees my red rimmed eyes and the tears falling down my face "it wont be the same without you Zayn" I say and he says "come here" and I get up and he wraps his arms around me while I hug him .

"Zayn I hope you pay attention I hope that you listen cause I let my guard down Right Now I'm Completely Defenseless and I will miss you and you know that im heart broken but at least we can still be friends cant we?" I say while Zayn gives me my Batman shirt back " of course you know I do want to stay friends with you daddy direction " I laugh when he said that and I said " you still remember that old nickname you boys gave me " he says " of course Payno I remember that and Louis was the one that came up with it for you but I helped him think of it though " I looked at Zayn.

"you what" I say and he looks at me and says "Louis wanted to give you a nickname and I had said your like the dad of the group and Louis said lets call you Daddy Direction since your always there for us just like we are for you" I wipe my eyes " aww Zayn that's the best memory I will remember is that Tommo and you created that for me" Zayn hugs me and says " Payno I will miss you so much" while I feel him crying and his tears on my neck.

Now 2 years Later I still think about him while working on my debut solo album and we do keep in touch since i'm only one who in the group is still friends with him I do cry when I think of the times when we have been on stage together and yes I was affected the Day Zayn left and always been the one that was closest to him too .

but I still think about that night when I broke down crying while singing you and I in Cardiff and Niall hugged me and at end of the song I had walked to the stage from catwalk and saw the empty space where Zayn would have been and it had hit me hard that Zayn wasn't coming back and I told Niall I needed a break to calm down so I walked backstage for couple minutes to myself and change my shirt so I wiped my eyes and headed back on stage.


End file.
